


The Ask for Shy Girls [M]

by readerr7



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, M4F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, beginner-friendly, bfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerr7/pseuds/readerr7
Summary: You're a guy who has been dating a girl for a little while.  Your sexytimes are great, but you've noticed that she doesn't speak up about what she wants.  So you decide to take matters into your own hands...
Relationships: Male/female





	The Ask for Shy Girls [M]

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to make changes to the script. Ad libs are great!

Mmm...dinner was delicious. If I do say so myself.

Yeah, I know I should cook more often. I am, after all, the better cook.(chuckle)

(thwap sound) Ow! You didn't have to hit me with the towel...I was just stating the truth.

You are so mean to me, you know.

(kissing)

Ok. Dinner's over, we don't have to be anywhere tonight, it's just the two of us....I think....that it's time.....to get naked!

What? It is my favorite part of the day, you know. Let's take this upstairs.

(door closing)

C'mere you.

(improv making out)

You have amazing breasts. They are the perfect size. I'm just going to trace my fingers lightly around the sides of them.

Oo...you like that? Good.

So...I've been thinking. We talked the other day about you being more aggressive in bed, right? We have been together for forever and I don't know why you're still shy.

I know sweetie...I understand. But it matters to me that you can feel comfortable enough to ask for what you want...or to tell me what you want.

(kiss)

Do you like me playing with your tits?

Would you like me to suck on your nipples?

Tell me. Tell me to suck on your nipples.

Don't blush. It's me. I'm just going to keep caressing your breasts until you tell me to go further.

Your nipples are getting hard, my dear. I would really like to taste them.

What was that? I didn't quite hear you.

Yes, I will suck on your nipples. mm....  
(nipple licking/sucking/etc)

So what else would you like me to do this evening?

You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?

Being coy is cute, kitten...but it's not going to get you anywhere. I could play with your tits for hours but I can tell by your squirming that you would like more.

What do you want me to do?

Use my mouth? Ok. Where do you want my mouth?  
(chuckle) You're cute when you blush.

Well, you told me to use my mouth, so I will...I'll just kiss down your stomach...and down your thighs...

(kissing sounds)

Any ideas yet?

I know where you want me to go, but I'm not going to do that until you say it.

I will just run my fingers lightly up and down your inner thigh until you tell me what to do next.

C'mon...you can say it... 'Lick my pussy'

I know you don't like that word, but it's me. You can tell me anything. And I'm pretty sure your pussy will appreciate some attention. I can tell you're wet already.

Say it.

Mumbling doesn't count, love.

Mmmmm....yes baby, I will lick your pussy.

(moans)

Oh that was delicious. You're still shaking.

See how good it is to tell me what you want?

Mmm...let me hold you for a minute.

(making out)

W...Wh...What are you doing?

Yes, I know what you're doing. But you didn't ask.

No, no...tonight is all about you telling me what you want. That includes my cock.

If you want to stroke...or suck... my cock....tell me.

Good girl.

Wait...wait...I'm getting close. Is this all that you wanted tonight?  
Or do you want me to fuck you?

Tell me.

Tell me you want me to fuck you.

Tell me you want me to slam this hard cock in your pussy.

Oh, that made you whimper.

Tell me you want me to fuck you.

Say it like you mean it. I know you do.

Ok, here we go...nice and slow. ohhhhhh...yeah.

Does that feel good? Yes?

Mmmm...I love fucking you nice and slow

You're moving your hips faster baby. Do you want more?

You do? Tell me to fuck you harder.

No?

Well then...

We'll just have to wait until you can say it.

Squirm all you like, baby. I'm not moving until you tell me to fuck you harder.

Ohh...the squirming though...

and the whimpers...

No, no. I'm not moving. You can't make me. You will have to use your words.

God, baby...clenching your pussy around my cock...that's playing dirty.

I'm not sure who I'm punishing more here.

Ok, one thrust.

Ohh....you're close, aren't you? Tell me to fuck you harder and to make you cum.

Thank you baby.

(gasping) Wow...that was amazing, baby. Did you like it?

Do you feel more comfortable talking dirty now? Yes? Good.

Oh, you may need to relearn the lesson sometimes? Well, I'm always available to remind you...  
to tell me what you want.

(kiss)


End file.
